


bridges uncrossed but unburned

by storms_saints



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, first post here we go, same, seb's a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storms_saints/pseuds/storms_saints
Summary: in which sebastian and the farmer talk about the possibility of children. sebastian overthinks.





	bridges uncrossed but unburned

**Author's Note:**

> ayy lmao check out that cheesy title and this entire cheesy fic.

_ bridges uncrossed but unburnt  _

 

“Hey, Seb?” Fiona called. 

 

“Yeah?” He mumbled in response, sleep nearly taking hold of him. Fiona shifted below him and craned her head to glance at his face. Half-lidded eyes slid downwards to meet hers. He was surprised to find an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

 

“I know you’re sleepy...but could we talk for a minute?” There was hesitance in her voice. Fiona was rarely, if ever, hesitant to speak. Sensing this was serious, Sebastian straightened and shook himself awake, her hesitance worrying him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Fiona pulled herself from his chest and sat up. He followed her, eyebrow raised in concern. 

 

“Nothing, nothing.” She smiled in reassurance. “I was just wondering about our… well, our future together?” She finished lamely with a shrug. 

 

“Oh.” Was all he could say. He frowned at her, his hand finding her own. “I thought we talked about this, Fi. I never thought of myself to be the marrying type, but if it’s you, then I wouldn’t mind. Are–” His words lodged in his throat and the insecurity made him pause. “Are you having second thoughts? Because we don’t–” 

 

“Seb, Yoba, no. I actually wanted to ask about something else.” An excited, almost hopeful gleam shone in her eyes. “What are your thoughts on children?” 

 

Sebastian felt his heart freeze in his chest, his  _ active  _ nights with Fiona coming to mind. They had always used protection, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing nervously at her stomach. Fiona didn’t seem to catch on and just continued to beam. 

 

“Children?” He repeated slowly with a quirk of his lips. “Are you...” His mouth couldn’t even form the word. He pointed at her stomach. 

 

Fiona blinked and then laughed at him. She shoved his shoulder playfully, grin never faltering. 

 

“Why do you always jump to worse case scenario, you edgelord? I just want know if you’d ever be interested in having kids in like, oh I dunno, fifty years from now?” 

 

Sebastian snorted but felt his heart skip a beat at her question. Kids? . . . Kids of his own. Him? A  _ father _ ? But more importantly, kids with Fiona? He felt uncomfortably warm, a red flush crawling up his neck. With some effort, he remained cool and composed and thought about it. 

 

Prior to falling in love with the farmer, Sebastian had never seen himself as the marry and have children type of person. The thought of him having a wife and children had once been an absurd one. It wasn’t that he was against it, not at all really. It was just because he didn’t believe he would find someone he’d ever want to start a family with. 

 

Fiona was the sole exception. 

 

And contrary to what most in the Valley probably thought, Sebastian took the idea of family quite seriously. He knew better than most how fragile families and parenting could be. His own family life had been less than exemplary and there was no way in hell he’d ever subject any future child of his to a family life like his. 

 

But . . . what if he did? 

 

Sebastian was far from the poster child of good mental health. Yes, he was no longer was the poster child of  _ bad _ mental health, but there were still days where the cloud descended and his own anxieties would suffocate him. There were days where being around anyone, whether it was Sam or even Fiona, exhausted him completely. Days where he wanted nothing to do with anyone, nothing to do with the world. If he was a parent, he couldn’t afford that, could he? 

 

Besides, Sebastian was too solitary, too much of a loner. He valued his independence, disliked being tied down, and was comforted by solitude. The only thing he loved as much as Fiona, in an ironic sort of contradiction, was being alone. For that, he knew he would be a sorry disaster of a parent. He was already a sorry disaster of a person. Why would he be any diff–

 

A warm hand brushed past his cheekbone, interrupting his thoughts. Sebastian startled and saw Fiona trying to desperately stifle a peculiar little smile. Her fingers trailed down to his jaw in chaste butterfly touches. 

 

“You’re thinking waaay too much,” she murmured. “I’m not asking to have kids. I’m not asking whether you’d be a good father. Spoiler alert; I think you would be.” She said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper and failed to hide her smile this time. “All I’m asking is you’d ever want to, you know, have kids? In the future? With me?” 

 

Sebastian felt his mouth go dry. Fiona always did have this uncanny way of making him feel like he was being pulled apart, walls and shields torn down, and laid bare before her. Was he that easy to read? 

 

He wondered if she had already read his answer before he answered. 

 

“Yeah. I’d want to.” It came out steadier than he expected it to. He smiled at her and the smile she returned beamed like sunshine. 

 

He let himself fall asleep that night, dreaming of little girls with his eyes and Fiona’s sunshine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> first post so hopefully i didn't screw something up. hope you all enjoyed! // join me on my crap blog and gaming shitposts at americaaaw.tumblr.com


End file.
